


Silvesterball

by Lamilein



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindness, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Dancing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Superpower Harry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamilein/pseuds/Lamilein
Summary: Creature FicWas passiert, wenn Menschen mit etwas konfrontiert werden, dass sie nicht kennen?Sie schließen es aus... werten es ab... haben Angst...Was passiert, wenn es jeodch einen Menschen gibt, der sich dem nicht unterordnet...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 12





	Silvesterball

**Author's Note:**

> Man war ich jung als ich das geschrieben habe^^  
> Aber totz allem liegt sie mir am Herzen und ich wollte sie nun auch hier veröffentlichen...
> 
> Viel Spaß! ^_^

**Der Silvesterball**

Wie so oft in letzter Zeit hatte er sich allein auf den Astronomieturm zurückgezogen. Genau genommen seit dem Endkampf, in dem er es endlich geschafft hatte Voldemort zu besiegen. Doch dieser Sieg hatte schwere Folgen für ihn. 

Er hatte etwas in sich erwecken müssen, das schon lange in ihm geschlummert hatte, jedoch versiegelt worden war, weil man es fürchtete.  
Ein uraltes Erbe. Ein Erbe, welches selbst in der magischen Welt schon lange in Vergessenheit geraten war. Nur noch Legenden erzählten von dieser einen Rasse, von welcher sämtlich magische Wesen, wie Vampire, Werwölfe, Veela, Elben, Elfen, selbst die Dämonen sich langsam und auf völlig unterschiedliche Weise, entwickelt hatten.

Er war ein Ursprungsdrache.  
Ein geborener Elementar, doch er beherrschte nicht nur ein Element. Nicht nur das Feuer, wie es verständlich gewesen wäre, auch Wasser, Erde und Luft waren gleich stark bei ihm ausgeprägt. Zusätzlich kamen noch einige Fähigkeiten in der Licht- und Schattenmagie hinzu. 

Seine animalische Gestalt hatte er erst ein einziges mal, im Kampf gegen Voldemort einsetzen müssen. Sie war genauso ein Teil von ihm, wie seine menschliche Form, doch wenn man von Drachen sprach, war das erste woran man dachte, die eindrucksvolle, mächtige Gestalt der riesigen Echse. Ein Ursprungsdrache war im Gegensatz zu den weiter verbreiteten ‘gewöhnlichen’ Drachen, ein komplett anderes Kaliber.

Alles in allem war er wahrscheinlich im Augenblick eines der stärksten Wesen, die man sich überhaupt vorstellen konnte.   
Doch mit dieser Stärke… dieser Macht kamen auch die Probleme…

Solche Gaben, wie er sie besaß, erzeugten Angst in den Menschen. Tiefsitzende Angst vor dem, was man nicht kannte.   
Der Großteil reagierte mit eben dieser Angst.   
Ein anderer Teil ignorierte ihn fortan einfach. Einige lehnten ihn gänzlich ab und in einem kleinen Teil regte sich Wut. Wut, entstanden aus Neid und Missgunst. Sie gönnten ihm seinen schmerzhaften Sieg nicht und waren neidisch auf seine gewaltigen Fähigkeiten.

Alle hatten sich von ihm abgewandt, aus den unterschiedlichsten, absurden Gründen, die jedoch alle auf eine Ursache zurückzuführen waren… sein Wesen.

Er erstickte sein Schluchzen und versuchte die Tränenflut, die in seine Augen stieg ein wenig einzudämmen. Er verlor und die perlengleichen Tropfen benetzten seine blassen Wangen. Eisiger Wind durchwühlte seine ohnehin verstrubbelten Haare und ließ ihn erzittern. 

Wahrscheinlich würde es bald schneien. Was dachte er denn…? Er wusste der Schnee würde in spätestens einer Stunde vom Himmel segeln. Durch seine verfluchten Fähigkeiten wusste er so etwas schon eine Weile, bevor es passierte. Er verstand es nicht… er verstand nichts mehr…

Warum behandelten sie ihn so?? Er hatte es doch für sie getan. Sie wären alle gestorben, hätte er es nicht getan. Er verstand ihre Reaktion einfach nicht. Er hatte doch niemanden etwas getan, wenn man mal von Voldemort absah.

Doch auch er selbst war sich fremd. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit seinen Kräften umgehen konnte, zu was er im Stande war und was er lieber lassen sollte…   
Wenn er ehrlich war, dann wollte er das auch gar nicht wissen… aus Angst… er hatte im Leben doch nie etwas anderes gewollt, als normal zu sein. Dieser Traum, hatte sich nun als völlig unmöglich erwiesen.

Er würde niemals normal sein können…

Zwei weitere Wochen schlichen dahin und Harry bemerkte, dass die Zeit scheinbar langsamer lief, wenn man alleine war. Alles was er tun konnte, war beobachten, denn kam er nur ein wenig zu nahe, flohen sie vor ihm.  
Es tat weh…  
Jedes mal…  
Die Blicke in ihren Augen… die Körpersprache… das Getuschel, wenn sie glaubten er könne sie nicht hören… einfach alles.

Er wusste nicht mehr weiter…

Als hätte er nicht schon genug Probleme, hatte Dumbledore auch noch beschlossen, dieses Jahr einen Silvesterball zu veranstalten… zu Feier des Sieges über die dunkle Seite.   
Dieses Mal waren auch alle Eltern, Verwandten und Bekannten mit eingeladen um ausgelassen zu feiern, doch all das würde ihn sowieso nicht betreffen. 

Ginge es nach ihm, hätte er sich an diesem Tag einfach nur verkrochen, doch das war nicht erlaubt. Es herrschte Teilnahmepflicht und ausgerechnet er, war ja auch einer der Ehrengäste… Das waren doch alles nur Heuchler… Hauptsache der Schein wurde gewahrt.

Zu allem Unglück wurden wieder Tanzstunden eingeführt, da der letzte Ball gezeigt hatte, das die Schüler das Tanzen ehr schlecht als recht beherrschten. Eigentlich hatte er damit kein wirkliches Problem, denn, auch wenn es keiner wusste, er mochte es eigentlich zu tanzen. Es ließ ihn sich frei fühlen, etwas, dass er sonst nur beim Fliegen erfuhr. 

Doch mittlerweile brachte die ganze Sache viel mehr Probleme hervor, denn Tanzen musste man zu zweit.  
Wie sollte er mit jemandem tanzen, der sich noch nicht einmal in seine Nähe wagte, geschweige denn, sich traute ihn anzufassen?

Schwerfällig begab er sich zur ersten Stunde ihres Tanzunterrichtes, innerlich bereits darauf vorbereitet ein weiteres Mal seine Emotionen unterdrücken zu müssen, wenn sie ihn alle abwiesen.

Als er die schwere Türe öffnete, richteten sich für einen Moment alle Blicke auf ihn, bevor sie sich schnell wieder abwandten. Aber das war er ja schon gewohnt.   
Er ignorierte diese Verhalten und verzog sich in eine dunkle Ecke des Zimmers und tat das, was er immer tat.   
Er beobachtete…  
Schließlich betrat Professor McGonnagal den Raum, hinter ihr ein unbekannter Mann.

Er mochte ihn nicht!   
Das war das erste, was Harry zu diesem Fremden in den Sinn kam. Doch wie es schien, beruhte das auf Gegenseitigkeit, denn die Gefühle, die er von dem Braunhaarigem empfing waren nicht gerade als positiv einzustufen.   
Der triefende Hass, der ihn aus den ebenfalls braunen Augen entgegenblitzte, tat sein übriges und ließen ihn sogar für einen Moment zusammenzucken.

Wieder einmal, wie so häufig in letzter Zeit, machte sich ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in seinem Herzen breit. Er kannte diesen Mann nicht und doch hegte dieser einen so tiefen Hass auf ihn. Es war einfach nicht fair.

Dann begann die Stunde.  
Alles lief ähnlich ab, wie schon das letzte mal, nur der Fremde Mann- Mr. Jennings- wurde dieses Mal als Tanzlehrer mit hinzugezogen. Bei dieser Ankündigung lief es Harry eiskalt den Rücken runter, denn wie es schien, würde sich der Kontakt wohl nicht vermeiden lassen, wie er es zunächst vorgehabt hatte.

Die ersten paar Minuten wurde diskutiert, zu welchen Liedern man tanzen würde und welche Tänze noch einmal besonders wiederholt werden mussten. Dann war die Schonfrist vorüber und es sollten Paare gebildet werden.

Nun wandten die Lehrer das erste mal ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihm zu. Der Tanzlehrer erhob zuerst das Wort: “Nun Mr. Potter, ich hoffe, sie haben sich bereits um eine Tanzpartnerin gekümmert. Schließlich sind sie doch unser Ehrengast…”  
Der, nicht einmal annähernd versteckte, gemeine Unterton in seiner Stimme, sorgte dafür, dass er sich erneut anspannte.   
Er schwieg…

“Nun, wie mir scheint, haben sie das nicht getan. Würde sich denn jemand bereit erklären, mit Mr. Potter zu tanzen?”, der spöttische Tonfall trotzte jedweder Beschreibung und Harry presste, um seine Maske der Beherrschung kämpfend, die Kiefer fest aufeinander.

Es kam, wie er es vorhergesehen hatte…  
Die Halle blieb still. Außer einigen abfälligen Lauten, war nichts weiter zu hören. Nicht einer ließ sich dazu herab, mit ihm zu tanzen.

Sein Herz brach…  
Wieder einmal…  
Er sank in sich zusammen, sein Atem wurde schwerer, seine Eingeweide schienen sich zu verknoten, Tränen stiegen unaufhaltsam in seine Augen. Er durfte nicht weinen. Nicht vor allen anderen…

“Tja Mr. Potter… das tut mir wirklich leid für sie…” Lügner. “…aber sie verstehen doch sicher, dass wir niemanden zu etwas zwingen wollen.” Das Lächeln im Gesicht des Mannes, war im Verlauf des einseitigen Gespräches immer breiter geworden und spiegelte unverhohlen die große Schadenfreude wieder.

Langsam drehte Harry sich in Richtung des Ausganges, um dieser Hölle zu entfliehen. Vielleicht hatten sie ja recht.  
Vielleicht war er wirklich verabscheuungswürdig.  
Vielleicht war er es einfach nicht Wert, weiter zu leben.  
Sollte er es beenden?  
Was hielt ihn noch hier?  
Er hatte keine Familie, keine Freunde… nicht einmal eine Aufgabe, für die er am Leben bleiben musste.  
Es brauchte ihn niemand.  
Niemand würde ihn vermissen und all seine Probleme würden sich schlagartig in Luft auflösen. Warum also nicht?

“Ich würde mit ihm tanzen!”  
Für einen kurzen Moment schien sein Herz das Schlagen einzustellen. Die Finger bereits an der Türklinke, begann Harry sich im Zeitlupentempo umzudrehen. Lautes Tuscheln erfüllte die Halle und Jennings hatte tatsächlich Mühe, sich wieder Gehör zu verschaffen.

“Mit Verlaub Mr. Malfoy, sie sind beide männlich. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich das gut überlegt haben.” Jennings schien schon ziemlich geschockt über die Wendung der Dinge.  
“Nun ich bin allerdings der Meinung, dass ich alt genug bin so etwas selbst entscheiden zu können.”, durchschnitt Malfoys schnarrende Stimme die spannungsgeladene Luft. “Ich hätte kein Problem damit, mit Mr. Potter zu üben. Es sei denn natürlich, für ihn wäre das gleiche Geschlecht ein Hindernis.”

Alle Blicke lagen wieder auf Harry, was dieser nur all zu deutlich spürte. “Ich… ähm… naja… ich hätte eigentlich nichts dagegen.” In Malfoys Gesicht machte sich ein breites, überlegenes Grinsen breit, als er das entsetzte Gesicht des Tanzlehrers sah.

Huldvoll stolzierte er auf Harry zu, welcher selbst nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah. Mittlerweile hatte sich ein Rotschimmer auf seine, in letzter Zeit kränklich aussehenden, blassen Wangen gelegt. Das alles passierte nun doch ziemlich schnell nacheinander und er fühlte sich reichlich überfordert.

Ohne zu zögern trat Malfoy auf ihn zu und stellte sich mit einer formvollendeten halben Drehung, dicht neben ihn. Harry, der eine solche Nähe schon beinahe nicht mehr gewohnt war, bekam im ersten Moment eine Gänsehaut.   
Viel zu intensiv spürte er die Gegenwart des anderen Jungen, kaum eine Haaresbreite von ihm entfernt, fühlte die angenehme Wärme, die der stattliche Körper ausstrahlte, hörte das ruhige ein- und ausströmen der Atemluft und roch diesen unvergleichlichen Geruch, den er nur von Malfoy kannte. Alles andere wurde in diesem Moment von ihm ausgeblendet.

Er bekam nicht mit, wie sich die Erwachsenen ziemlich ins Zeug legen mussten, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler zurück zu erlangen und registrierte nicht, wie dann nach und nach auch die anderen Schüler zu Paaren zusammengestellt wurden.

Erst als Malfoy sich neben ihm bewegte, vor ihn stellte und ihn aus unergründlichen, warmen, grau-blauen Augen direkt ins Gesicht blickte, erwachte er aus seiner Versunkenheit und erwiderte den Blick aus strahlenden, smaragdgrünen Seelenspiegeln.  
Malfoys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem sanften Lächeln. Lange hatte es gedauert, bis er diese wundervollen Augen wieder so funkeln sehen konnte.  
“Darf ich sie um diesen Tanz bitten, Mr. Potter?” Eine galante Verbeugung rundete diese stilvolle Bitte noch ab und brachte Harry wieder einmal dazu, rot anzulaufen.

Er legte einfach seine Hand, in die ihm dargebotene und erschauerte ein weiteres Mal, als sich ihre Hände berührten.  
Wie lange war es her, seid er überhaupt berührt worden war? Wie lange war es her, dass er eine solche Sanftheit hatte spüren dürfen?

Malfoy ging nicht weiter auf das Beben, welches durch den recht zierlichen Körper ging, als er ihn zu sich zog, ein. Er hatte schließlich aus der Ferne mit ansehen müssen, was in der letzte Zeit um Potter herum geschehen war. Doch er war selbst erst seit einer Woche überhaupt wieder in der Schule, denn der letzte Kampf hatte auch von ihm seinen Tribut gefordert. 

Er hatte bis vor zwei Wochen in einem Heilschlaf gelegen, bis ihn seine Mutter nach einer weiteren Woche zu Hause dann endlich wieder in die Schule zurückgehen ließ.

Um es milde auszudrücken, war er geschockt gewesen, als er gesehen hatte, was aus Harry Potter, dem Bezwinger seiner Nemesis geworden war.   
Hass brodelte in ihm auf, wenn er sah, wie seine angeblichen Freunde Potter nun behandelten.   
Und all das nur, weil er kein Mensch war? 

Nicht, dass er solche Vorurteile nicht zur genüge kennen würde. Er war schließlich ebenfalls kein reiner Mensch. Er war Dunkelveela. Soweit er wusste war seine Urgrossmutter ein Mensch gewesen.   
Danach folgten nur noch Veela und Dunkelveela.

Natürlich band er das Wissen um sein Wesen niemandem auf die Nase, doch auch er hatte Freunde, die von diesem Geheimnis wussten und es nie in Betracht gezogen hätten, ihm für diesen Umstand das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.

“Wir beginnen mit dem langsamen Walzer… zum Einstimmen…”, wurde Harry auf einmal von Malfoy angesprochen, als auch schon die Musik einsetzte.  
Als hätten sie es abgesprochen, nahm Harry ohne zu zögern den weiblichen Part ein und von Draco geführt, begannen sie gemeinsam durch die Halle zu schweben.

Harry indes wusste nicht wie ihm geschah.  
Es schien ihm alles so irreal, wie in einem Traum. Es war einfach nur zu Perfekt, um wirklich real zu sein. Doch wenn er tatsächlich träumte, wollte er eigentlich aus diesem Traum nicht mehr aufwachen.

Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln, wurden jedoch von seinem aufmerksamen Gegenüber bemerkt.  
“Ist alle in Ordnung, Harry?”, in seiner Besorgnis erkannte er nicht einmal, dass er seinen Tanzpartner soeben mit dem Vornahmen angesprochen hatte. 

Dies jedoch bemerkte jemand anderes und ein überglückliches Lächeln breitete sich auf den Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen aus.  
“Ja, ja… es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nur so froh… naja… ich hatte eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass… ähm… sich irgendjemand dazu überwindet… mit mir… zu tanzen…”   
Die Stimme Harrys brach ein weiteres Mal, als er sich wieder der allgemeinen Umstände bewusst wurde. Traurig fielen seine Schultern wieder in sich zusammen, als das Lied gerade ausklang und die Tanzenden zum Stillstand kamen.

Malfoy legte seinen Kopf ein wenig schief, während seine Hand langsam unter Harrys Kinn wanderte und den Jüngeren dann zwang ihm in die Augen zu schauen.  
“Die wissen doch alle nicht, was sie verpassen! Du kannst wirklich ausgezeichnet tanzen und ich bin dankbar mit dir tanzen zu dürfen. Wenn sie nicht erkennen wollen, was ihnen dadurch entgeht, dann ist das ihre Schuld.”

Harry konnte nicht mehr anders, einige einzelne Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, wurden jedoch von sanften Fingern aufgefangen und zärtlich fortgestrichen, bevor sie zu Boden tropfen konnten.

Nichts konnte ihn jetzt noch halten, mit einem leisen Schluchzen schmiegte sich Harry an Malfoy und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Roben des Slytherins, darauf hoffend, dass er damit nicht zu weit ging.  
“Danke, Draco… danke…”

Auch Draco dachte nicht mehr an völlige Zurückhaltung.   
Sanft zog er den Gryffindor in seine Arme und strich ihm beruhigend über den immer noch zitternden Rücken.   
Irgendwie war er froh, dass sie momentan ziemlich in der Ecke standen. Da ihnen noch immer die meisten Paare ausgewichen waren, fanden sie sich glücklicher Weise so gut wie alleine wieder. Gut so, denn starrende Blicke hätten sie in dieser Situation wohl am wenigsten gebrauchen können.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte sich Harry wieder beruhigt und war bereits drauf und dran sich für sein Verhalten zu entschuldigen, als ihm Draco ins Wort fiel und jegliche Entschuldigungsversuche im Keim erstickte, als er Harry einfach wieder zurück auf die Tanzfläche zog.

So verging eine weitere Woche, in der sie sich jeden Abend zu den Tanzstunden trafen, doch auch sonst dachte Draco nicht einmal daran, sich von Harry fernzuhalten. Nach dem dritten Tag brachte er sogar seine Slytherinfreunde mit und nach einigen, anfänglichen Befangenheiten, wurde er ebenfalls in die kleine Gruppe mit aufgenommen.

Farbe kehrte in seine blasse Haut zurück, sein Blick wurde klarer und ruhiger, sobald Draco in der Nähe war, was auch den Freunden der Beiden auffiel.   
Sie hatten dazu sogar schon einige Theorien auf Lager und auch die ersten Wetten waren bereits abgeschlossen. Natürlich ohne das Wissen der Wettopfer.  
Die Vorfreude auf den Ball, war bereits zum Greifen.

Am letzten Tag vor den Ferien, geschah dann, was alles hätte zum scheitern bringen können.

Denn einige waren mit den Entwicklungen der Dinge nicht einverstanden. Vor allem einige Gryffindors hatten wohl mit den neuen Bekanntschaften Harrys einige Probleme.   
Allen voran ein Schüler der erst in diesem Jahr von einer amerikanischen Zauberschule nach Hogwarts gewechselt war und sich nun scheinbar als neues Oberhaupt in Gryffindor sah. Sein Name war Jim Menners. 

Das Unglück geschah im Zaubertränkeunterricht.   
Als Harry auf dem Weg war um die Zutaten für ihren heutigen Trank aus dem Schrank zu holen, er ging aus Gewohnheit immer als einer der letzten, warf Jim in einem unbemerkten Moment einige Florfliegenflügel in Dracos Kessel.

Sie begannen also ihren Trank wie immer zu brauen, doch mit steigender Zutatenzahl, die in Dracos Kessel landete, spürten sowohl Harry als auch Draco, dass etwas mit seinem Trank nicht stimmen konnte.   
Der Slytherin wollte gerade Professor Snape darauf aufmerksam machen, als es auch schon geschah.

Innerhalb einer Millisekunde änderte der Trank seine Farbe von einem angenehmem Hellgrün in ein aggressives Pink, dann war es auch schon zu spät und der Kessel explodierte.

Harry sah all das, wie in Zeitlupe vor sich ablaufen und als ihm bewusst wurde, was gleich passieren würde, traf sein Körper die Entscheidung für ihn.   
Bereuen würde er sie nie…

Er sprang direkt vor Draco und schirmte ihn so vor dem umherspritzenden Trank komplett ab.   
In so gut wie allen Gesichtern stand noch der Schock geschrieben, als sich die letzten Explosionswolken verzogen hatten. 

Harry fiel auf seine Knie, was in der herrschenden Stille überdeutlich zu hören war und zog die Hände zu seinen schmerzenden Augen.   
Draco war der Erste der sich aus der Erstarrung lösen konnte, sich vor Harry kniete und die verkrampften Hände von dessen Augen zog, die dieser mit aller Kraft auf sie presste.

“Harry! Harry… sieh mich an! Komm schon Harry was ist los? Sag doch was!” Langsam wurde Draco panisch, als der Gryffindor nicht reagierte und stattdessen blutige Tränen aus den fest zusammengepressten Augen traten.

Auch Professor Snape schien sich nun aus seiner Starre lösen zu können.  
“Sofort in den Krankenflügel Mr. Malfoy!”  
Das lies sich Draco nicht zwei mal sagen und so hob er den zierlichen Jungen kurzerhand auf seine Arme.

In Rekordtempo schlidderte Draco in den Krankenflügel, auf seinem Arm Harry und hinter ihm seine Freunde Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millisent Bulstrode und Theodor Nott.   
Mit einem kurzen Abstand trat auch noch Professor Snape zu ihnen.   
Auch er schien besorgt, denn er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass jemals bei einem seiner Slytherins ein Kessel in die Luft geflogen war. Das es in seinem Unterricht zu Verletzungen kam war ja nicht selten, aber diese hier, schienen schon etwas ernster zu sein.

Madame Pomfrey war in Windeseile bei ihnen, als Draco Harry auf ein freies Bett abgelegt hatte. Zum Glück machte sie nie irgendwelche Unterschiede, wenn es um ihre Patienten ging, denn Probleme Harry zu berühren, konnten sie jetzt am allerwenigsten gebrauchen.

Schnell ließ die Medihexe ihren Zauberstab ein paar mal über den gesamten Körper, danach speziell über die Augen wandern. Dann begann sie verschiedene Formeln zu murmeln, die dafür sorgten, dass die Reste des Trankes aus Harrys Gesicht verschwanden und flößte ihm nacheinander ein paar verschiedene Tränke ein.  
Schmerzhaft presste der Gryffindor die Zähne aufeinander, während er gleichzeitig Dracos Hand zerquetschte. Dieser ließ sich davon jedoch nichts anmerken und stand weiterhin ruhig neben Harry. Seine Finger streichelte sanft über den kalten Handrücken des Schwarzhaarigen, um ihn dadurch vielleicht ein wenig zu beruhigen. Die ganze Zeit über verließ nicht ein Ton Harrys Lippen.

Schwer atmend ließ sich Poppy eine halbe Stunde später auf einen herbeigezauberten Stuhl sinken und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen um sich zu sammeln.  
“Was ist denn nun mit ihm Madame Pomfrey?”, verlangte nach einer Weile Blaise Zabini zu wissen. Geduld war noch nie eine seiner Tugenden gewesen.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen auf den Lippen setzte sich die Krankenschwester wieder auf und fixierte mit ihrem Blick den Fragensteller, bevor ihre Augen zu Professor Snape weiterwanderten. 

“Was war das ursprünglich für ein Trank, Severus?”  
“Ein Abschwelltrank, wieso?”  
“Tollkirschen…”  
“Häh???”, warf Pansy geistreich in das Gespräch ein.  
“Aber es ist nur eine sehr kleine Menge in dem Trank vorhanden.”  
“Irgend etwas, was die Wirkung der Tollkirschen verstärken könnte?”  
Der Tränkemeister überlegte nicht lange. “Das einzige, was die Wirkung von Tollkirschen verstärkt sind Florfliegenflügel, aber die kommen in dem Trank aus gutem Grund nicht vor.”

Nun meldete sich nach langem auch Draco wieder zu Wort.   
“Ich habe definitiv keine Florfliegenflügel hinzugegeben. Ich bin doch nicht blöd!” Langsam wurde er wütend. Er machte sich riesige Sorgen um seinen Freund, hatte mit Schuldgefühlen zu kämpfen und die Lehrer dachten gar nicht daran ihn Aufzuklären, was nun eigentlich los war.

“Könnten wir jetzt vielleicht endlich mal zur Sache kommen und das Gerede über Florfliegenflügel und Tollkirschen beiseite schieben. ICH WILL ENDLICH WISSEN, WAS MIT HARRY PASSIERT IST!!!”  
Es brauchte schon einiges um einen Malfoy so aus der Fassung zu bringen. Das wusste auch Madame Pomfrey und rückte endlich mit der Sprache heraus.

“Wie ihr mitbekommen habt, hat Mr. Potter den Trank unter anderem in die Augen bekommen. An den anderen Stellen, an denen er von dem Trank getroffen wurde, haben sich nur einige Verbrennungen gebildet. Nichts was man mit ein paar Tränken, Zaubern und Zeit nicht wieder hinbekommen würde. Das wirkliche Problem sind seine Augen.

“So weit war ich auch schon…”, ertönte es mit krächzender Stimme aus dem Bett.   
“Harry!!”, freute sich Draco und strich sanft die schwarzen Strähnen aus Harrys Gesicht.   
Misstrauisch wurde dies von der Medihexe und dem Professor beobachtet. Doch Draco lies sich davon nicht stören, bekam es nicht einmal mit.

“Warum öffnest du deine Augen nicht?”, richtete er sein Wort stattdessen wieder an Harry. Dieser wandte sein Gesicht der ruhigen Stimme zu . “Ich traue mich nicht. Es brennt schon jetzt die ganze Zeit wie Feuer.”

Nun mischte sich jedoch Poppy wieder ein.   
“Öffnen sie die Augen Mr. Potter! Ich möchte es gerne endgültig wissen.”   
“Was wissen?”  
“Das werden sie noch früh genug mitbekommen. Glauben sie mir!”  
Und so gab Harry sich geschlagen und zwang langsam seine Augenlieder auseinander. 

Draco bemerkte als Erster, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte, denn Harrys Atem beschleunigte sich ungewöhnlich, seine Hand schloss sich wieder fest um Dracos und zu guter letzt riss er verzweifelt die Augen auf.  
“Was… Harry?” Auch seine Augen weiteten sich, als er bemerkte das der Blick der grünen Augen völlig unfixiert im Zimmer umherglitten.

Verzweifelt drehte er sich zu Pomfrey um, auch in seinen Augen bildeten sich nun Tränen, doch er hielt sie tapfer zurück.  
“Das… das kann doch nicht… Bitte sagen sie mir dass das nicht wahr ist.”  
Doch sein Wunsch wurde nicht erfüllt.  
“Ich fürchte es ist wahr. Mr. Potter ist blind.” 

Selbst Professor Snape war geschockt und die anderen Jugendlichen im Zimmer konnten nicht mehr als fassungslos mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. Pansy und Millisent verloren den Kampf mit den Tränen und wurden von ihren männlichen Mitschülern in den Arm genommen.

Harry sank kraftlos zurück in die Kissen und schloss die nutzlos gewordenen Augen wieder. Abermals quoll das salzige Wasser aus den geschlossenen Lidern.  
Snape war der Erste, der sich auf diese Enthüllung hin wieder traute eine Frage zu stellen.  
“Ist der Schaden irreparabel?”

Traurig blickte Madame Pomfrey zu ihm auf. “Sie kennen die Wirkung der Tollkirsche. Sie wissen die Antwort Severus. Bei einem Menschen ist der Schaden irreparabel.”

Draco horchte aus seinen trüben Gedanken auf. “Aber Harry ist kein Mensch.”   
“Das ist mir auch bereits aufgefallen Mr. Malfoy. Allerdings kenne ich mich mit solchen… Wesen… wie er es ist, nicht aus.”   
Die Unruhe und Unsicherheit, mit der sie das Wort ‘Wesen’ aussprach, ließen keinen Zweifel dran, dass sie dieses Thema am liebsten vermeiden würde.

“Urspungsdrache…”, kam es geflüstert vom Bett aus. “Ich bin ein Urspungsdrache. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was daran so schlimm ist.” traurig spürte er wieder den Druck, der sich um sein Herz legte.  
“Ich habe nie irgendwem etwas getan, wenn man mal Voldemort außer acht lässt. Ich weiß nicht viel über mein Wesen…… Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, weiß ich eigentlich überhaupt nichts, außer das, was ich an Fähigkeiten durch Zufall entdeckt habe. Ich kenne mich auch nicht mit anderen magischen Wesen aus.”   
Das Weinen wollte einfach nicht nachlassen und so gab er auf dagegen zu kämpfen.

“Dafür weiß ich einiges.”, schaltete sich nun Draco wieder ein und ihn traf ein überraschter Blick der Slytherins.   
Wollte Draco etwa sein Geheimnis verraten?  
“Ich weiß, dass einige verschiedene Wesen heilerische Fähigkeiten oder Selbstheilungskräfte besitzen. Was die Ursprungsdrachen betrifft, weiß ich allerdings auch nicht wirklich etwas sinnvolles. Alles, was man dazu findet sind Andeutungen, Halbwahrheiten oder völliger Schwachsinn.” 

Alle lauschten gebannt den Worten Dracos. Scheinbar hatte sich niemand sonst dafür interessiert, zu welchen Fähigkeiten Harry gelangt sein könnte.  
“Du meinst es gibt Wesen mit besonderen Selbstheilungskräften?”, fragte Harry aus verständlichen Gründen interessiert nach, denn alles hatte er ihnen noch nicht erzählt. 

“Ja natürlich. Der Großteil, wenn nicht sogar alle magischen Wesen besitzen Selbstheilungskräfte, die über das menschliche Maß hinausgehen. Einige mehr und einige weniger.”   
Ein wenig Erleichterung durchströmte den Gryffindor. “Das ist gut.” murmelte er leise vor sich hin, doch sowohl Draco als auch Professor Snape hatten ihn verstanden.  
“Wie meinen sie das Mr. Potter?”  
“Naja, …sämtliche magische Wesen stammen von den Ursprungsdrachen ab. Und die Fähigkeit der Selbstheilung muss ja irgendwo herkommen… denke ich zumindest…”  
“Und wann hatten sie vor, uns das zu sagen?”, kam sogleich die schnarrende Erwiderung von Professor Snape.  
“Ich dachte es wäre nicht so wichtig…”, murmelte Harry als Antwort zurück.

“Nun gut, wie dem auch sei. Im Moment kann ich nichts weiter für sie tun Mr. Potter. Sie könnten also eigentlich gehen…”  
“Das soll ja wohl ein Scherz sein Poppy…”, meldete sich Snape wieder zu Wort. “…sie können ihn doch jetzt nicht einfach so wegschicken! Ich denke nicht, dass er sich einfach so zurechtfinden wird.”

Harry hielt sich aus den Streitgespräch raus, denn er selbst hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wie es weitergehen sollte. Im Stillen dankte er Snape, dass er mehr oder weniger für ihn sprach. Nervös spielte er mit den Fingern an Dracos Hand, die noch immer in den seinigen lag. 

Dieser fasste durch diese unbedachte, nervöse Handlung genügend Selbstvertrauen und mischte sich in das Gespräch der beiden Aufsichtspersonen ein.  
“Nun… ich denke wir könnten Harry fürs Erste helfen sich zurechtzufinden.” Seine Freunde unterstützten ihn. “Ja wir sind doch sowieso den ganzen Tag über mit ihm zusammen.”

Professor Snape gab nach und Madame Pomfrey war froh dieses Problem losgeworden zu sein. Zwar schämte sie sich ein wenig über diesen Gedanken, doch auch sie hatte ein wenig Angst vor Harry. Sie nahm sich innerlich vor, das zu ändern.  
“Ok, wenn sie Probleme bekommen sollten, wenden sie sich einfach an uns, oder einen anderen Lehrer.”

Damit war die Sache beschlossen und abgesegnet.

Vorsichtig half Draco den noch immer schweigenden Harry, aus dem Bett aufzustehen. Obwohl nur seine Augen wirklich betroffen waren, schwankte er ein wenig auf seinen Beinen. Draco jedoch stützte ihn, sodass er sich schnell an die aufrichte Position gewöhnte.   
Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl die Augen weit geöffnet zu haben und doch nichts als undurchdringliche Schwärze zu sehen. Ein wenig ängstlich krallte er sich an Draco fest, dem das ganze nicht im geringsten etwas auszumachen schien.

Langsam begannen seine Hände um ihn herum zu tasten, erreichten jedoch nur Luft. Die anderen Slytherins kamen nun näher. Blaise trat direkt neben ihn und griff nach seinem tastenden Arm.   
Harry, der bereits die näher kommenden Schritte wahrgenommen hatte, wandte sein Gesicht zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. “Blaise?”, fragte er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. 

Alle anwesenden rissen erstaunt die Augen auf. “Woher wusstest du, dass ich es bin?”, erwiderte schließlich der Angesprochene mit der Gegenfrage. “Hast du geraten?”  
“Nein, es ist nur deine Magie. Sie hat dich verraten.”, fügte er mit einem leichten Schmunzeln hinzu. Snapes Augenbraue wanderte nach oben und auch Draco tat es ihm gleich.  
Der Blonde setzte sofort zur nächsten Frage an. “Du kannst die Menschen anhand ihrer Magie unterscheiden?”  
“Ja ich denke schon. Zumindest wenn ich sie schon einige Zeit lang kenne.”, antwortete ihm der Schwarzhaarige etwas zerknirscht. 

Blaise konnte sein Kommentar nicht länger zurückhalten. “Cool. Das ist ja absolut genial. Kann man das lernen?” endlich fand das Lächeln den Weg zurück auf Harrys Gesicht. “Nein ich fürchte nicht. Es sei denn du schaffst es, dich in ein magisches Wesen zu verwandeln.”, dabei wandte er nur ganz leicht, und kaum zu bemerken, seinen Kopf Draco zu. 

“Du kannst uns also echt alle auseinander halten??? Madame Pomfrey, Professor Snape…?” er erntete ein Nicken “… Mich, Theo, Pansy, Milli…?” Harry konnte nicht anders, als über die schon fast kindliche Begeisterung des nun mehr Siebzehnjährigen zu kichern “… auch Draco, wenn er nicht neben dir steht???”  
“Ja. Ihn ganz besonders.”, gab er bereitwillig zu. 

Besagter blonder Schönling zuckte bei dieser Aussage innerlich ein wenig zusammen. “Ach ja? Und wieso?”, bohrte Blaise weiter.  
Eigentlich wollte Harry diese Aussage nicht weiter ausführen, denn er hatte schon länger einen bestimmten Verdacht, doch er wollte das jetzt nicht vor allen anderen ausplaudern. Er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob das Draco so gefallen würde.

Als Blaise jedoch auf sein Schweigen hin immer hibbeliger wurde und Draco keine Einwände hervor brachte, entschloss er sich wenigstens zu antworten.  
“Nun… seine Magie… sie ist etwas anders… als die der anderen.”, gab er leise zu verstehen.   
Draco nahm sich ein Herz. Irgendwann würde er es sowieso erfahren und momentan waren nur Poppy und Harry im Raum, die nicht von seinem Geheimnis wussten.

“Und was glaubst du, woran es liegt, dass meine Magie so anders ist???”, fragte er unterstützend nach. Harry gewann etwas an Sicherheit. Er hoffte das Richtige zu tun. “Sie ist nur einfach nicht menschlich.”  
Als keine schlimmere Reaktion seitens Dracos kam, fühlte er sich noch weiter ermutigt, seine Vermutung auszusprechen. “Ich kenne keine weiteren magischen Wesen, wenn man mal von Remus absieht, aber ich denke deine Magie passt am ehesten zu den Veelas. Allerdings ist sie irgendwie dunkler… ich meine das nicht schlecht…”, verbesserte er schnell “… sie ist nicht böse oder so etwas. Es ist einfach nur so ein Gefühl.”, versuchte er sich zu erklären.

Als nach dieser Aussage für einen Moment Stille einkehrte, schlich sich Unsicherheit zurück in sein Herz.   
Hatte er nun alles zerstört?   
Aber hatte ihn Draco nicht geradezu aufgefordert weiter zu sprechen?   
Er hasste es schon jetzt blind zu sein. Er konnte nicht einschätzen welche Emotionen sich auf den Gesichtern widerspiegeln würden. Er spürte keine Aggression im Raum. Nur Erstaunen. Vor allem Madame Pomfrey schien geschockt.

“Wie lange hast du dir das schon gedacht?”, durchschnitt schließlich Dracos weiche Stimme die Luft. Befreit ließ er die Anspannung aus seinem Körper entweichen.   
“Das grundlegende Gefühl war schon länger vorhanden. Du warst schon von Anfang an etwas Besonders…” seine Wangen überzogen ein leichtes Rot, als er das ‘für mich’ absichtlich wegließ “… allerdings wurde es mir erst richtig bewusst, als wir zum ersten Mal miteinander getanzt haben und ich dich dadurch zum ersten Mal bewusst berührt hatte.”

Draco konnte auf diese Aussage hin nur glücklich grinsen und auch wenn Harry das nicht sah, so spürte er doch die Freude, die in dem Blonden hochstieg.   
“Dann ist es ja gut, dass du das jetzt weißt. Ich bin übrigens Dunkelveela… du lagst also schon fast unverschämt gut mit deiner Vermutung.”  
Aus Richtung der Schulkrankenschwester war nur ein erschrockenes Aufkeuchen zu hören, alle anderen blieben völlig ruhig. 

“Ich nehme an, ihr habt das alles schon gewusst!?”, wurden nun die Slytherins wieder von Harry angesprochen. “Und sie auch Professor Snape?!”, wand er sich an den Zaubertränkeprofessor, der damit beschäftigt war Madame Pomfrey auf den nächst besten Stuhl zu platzieren.   
“Er ist schließlich mein Hauslehrer!”, nahm ihm jedoch Draco die Antwort aus dem Mund. “Außerdem ist er schon lange ein Freund meines Vaters.”

Tatsächlich war damit alles geklärt und sie versuchten einen weiteren Anlauf, um aus der Krankenstation zu gelangen.  
“Na dann wollen wir mal.” zwitscherte Blaise wieder froh gelaunt drauf los und ergriff abermals Harrys Arm, den er vorhin in seiner Euphorie losgelassen hatte.

Vorsichtig setzte Harry seine Füße hintereinander und schleifte sie dabei leicht über den Boden. Schnell vertraute er vollkommen auf seine Führer und so verließen sie nach ein paar Abschiedsfloskeln den Krankenflügel.

Wieder schloss er seine nutzlosen Augen und versuchte sich auf seine anderen Sinne zu konzentrieren. Seine neuen Freunde unterhielten sich normal mit ihm und nach einiger Zeit ließ Blaise dann auch seinen Arm los. Er hatte bereits mitbekommen, dass er nicht unbedingt benötigt wurde.   
Draco jedoch hielt seine Hand immer noch sanft fest und lenkte ihn durch das große Schloss.

Harry sah den Weg genau vor sich und konnte ohne Probleme nachvollziehen, wo sie gerade waren. Schließlich war Hogwarts so etwas wie sein Zuhause gewesen.  
Plötzlich jedoch blieb er einfach, unerwartet vor den Flügeltüren zu großen Halle stehen.  
“Was…”, setzte Pansy zum sprechen an, doch Harry ließ sie gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. “Ich… wie soll ich das denn jetzt machen? Ich meine, soll ich mich etwa an den Gryffindortisch setzen? Ich denke…”  
“Red doch keinen Unsinn! Du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir dich alleine und ohne Hilfe bei den Gryffindors essen lassen.” Ein großes Lächeln sprach aus Dracos Worten. “Du wirst dich natürlich mit zu uns setzen!”  
Gerne nahm Harry das Angebot an, auch wenn ihm schon ein wenig mulmig in der Magengegend wurde.   
Nach diesem Entschluss, schritten sie nun in die Halle.

Zwar konnte Harry die stechenden Blicke, die ihnen die gesamte Halle zuwarf nicht sehen, doch dafür spürte er sie um so deutlicher. Das Gemurmel verstummte vor einige Sekunden und setzte dann in ungeahnter Lautstärke wieder ein.   
Sein Kopf sirrte schon aufgrund all der Gesprächsfetzen, die er, ob er nun wollte oder nicht, aufschnappte.

Sie ließen sich nicht weiter von der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit ablenken und begannen ihr Essen. Harry kam recht schnell hinter den richtigen Dreh, auch wenn zu beginn noch einiges neben dem Teller landete.   
Am einfachsten waren Dinge, die er im Ganzen in die Hand nehmen konnte und dann nur noch abzubeißen brauchte.  
Trotz der Umstände hatten sie doch eine Menge Spaß beim Essen, denn ab und an verfehlte Harry auch schon mal seinen Mund, was selbst die sonst in der Öffentlichkeit so kalten Slytherins zum Lachen brachte.

Der restliche Tag verlief recht komplikationslos, was wohl auch auf Harrys gute Orientierung und Dracos hingebungsvolle Hilfe zurückzuführen war.   
Dann läutete plötzlich die Schulglocke.   
Für einen Moment waren sie alle verwirrt, bis schließlich Milli mit einem Satz aufsprang. “Der Tanzunterricht!!!” 

Geschockte Gesichter blickten ihr entgegen. “… den haben wir völlig vergessen!” schnell standen auch die andern auf und sie waren schon im Begriff loszulaufen, als Harry wieder das Wort erhob.  
“Ähm… ich weiß nicht… Ich meine, ich weiß nicht wirklich, ob ich immer noch mittanzen kann!” Draco zögerte nicht lange und zog Harry einfach hinter sich her in Richtung Große Halle. 

“Das wird schon! Ich führe dich doch. Da brauchst du nichts zu sehen. Du hast dich doch schon so darauf gefreut. Das lassen wir uns doch jetzt nicht vermiesen!”   
In Harrys Gesicht kehrte das Strahlen zurück. Draco hatte recht. Er brauchte nicht zu sehen, um zu tanzen, wenn Draco ihn führte.

Noch immer lächelnd betraten sie die Halle. Nicht bedacht jedoch hatten sie ihren Tanzlehrer, der nun seine Chance gekommen sah Harry eins auszuwischen.   
“Mr. Potter? Was suchen sie denn hier?” Hatte er schon mal erwähnt, dass er diesen Man nicht ausstehen konnte?  
“Nun, ich denke jetzt ist Tanzunterricht.”, gab Harry sicherer zurück, als er sich fühlte.  
“Das mag zwar sein, aber sie glauben doch nicht, dass sie in ihrem Zustand noch am Ball teilnehmen können!!!” 

Harry war zu geschockt, um das darauf folgende Streitgespräch zwischen ihrem Lehrer und Draco, der kräftig von seinen Freunden unterstützt wurde, mitzubekommen.  
Wieder versank er einen Moment in seine eigene Welt und stellte sich wieder dieselbe Frage, die ihn noch immer so sehr quälte.   
Warum taten sie das alles???

Widerstandslos ließ er sich von einem, vor Wut schnaubenden, Draco aus der Großen Halle ziehen. Er bemerkte nicht, wie Draco sine aufgebrachten Schritte in die Kerker lenkte.   
Erst als sie schließlich vor dem Portrait anhielten, welches in den Gemeinschaftsraum führte, wurde er sich seiner Umgebung bewusst. Oder besser… er wurde sich bewusst, dass er seine Umgebung nicht wirklich kannte.

Es war kühler, die Geräusche hallten lauter, die Gänge schienen also flacher. Er kannte diese Geräuschkulisse nur von Zaubertränke.   
War er etwa in den Kerkern?  
Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich, als er hörte, wie Draco sich mit dem Portrait stritt, dass scheinbar ein Problem damit hatte, einen Gryffindor in seine geheiligten Hallen zu lassen. 

Dracos, bereits in der Großen Halle so gut wie aufgebrauchte Beherrschung, war nun nicht mehr, als ein Wassertropfen auf einem heißen Stein.  
Er senkte die Lautstärke, seine Tonlage wurde schneidend und eisig. Seine Aura pulsierte und einige Fetzen unkontrollierter Magie wurden frei.   
Selbst Harry, der nur neben ihm stand, begann zu frösteln, obwohl die ausgesprochenen Drohungen nicht gegen ihn gerichtet waren.

Ohne weiteres Zögern ließ das störrische Bild sie schließlich ein. Es hing dann doch an seinem Leben…

Wütend warf Draco es wieder hinter sich zu und brachte sich wieder einiger Maßen unter Kontrolle. Langsamer und vor allem wesentlich vorsichtiger durchquerten sie den, für Harry so gut wie unbekannten, Gemeinschaftsraum.   
Dann kamen sie endlich in Dracos Zimmer an. Er war Vertrauensschüler und als solcher besaß er ein Einzelzimmer.

Noch immer frustriert ließ er sich auf sein Bett sinken und zog gleich Harry neben sich.   
“So ein verdammter Idiot!!! Das kann er aber voll vergessen. Der glaubt doch wirklich, er wäre uns jetzt los. Es ist mir doch völlig egal, was der sagt. Wir gehen auf den Ball und wir werden auch dort tanzen!!!”, soviel also dazu, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Unvorbereitet zog Draco ihn plötzlich zu sich heran, sodass er auf dessen Schoß zu sitzen kam. Blut stieg unaufhaltsam in sein Wangen, als der Slytherin auch noch seine Stirn gegen ihn lehnte.   
“Tut mir leid, ich meine, dass ich so ausgetickt bin. Ich weiß nicht genau, ich reagiere nun mal empfindlich, wenn es um dich geht.”   
“Das habe ich gemerkt…”, kam es mit leichtem Lächeln von Harry. Er wusste nicht woher er den Mut für seine nächste Tat nahm. Wie er darauf kam, so etwas überhaupt zu sagen und zu tut, schließlich hätte er damit alles zerstören können. Doch er ließ ausnahmsweise seinen Instinkten freien Lauf.

“…und ehrlich gesagt, steh ich drauf, wenn du so etwas tust!”, sprachs und lehnte sich vor, um die- vor Überraschung offen stehenden Lippen mit den Seinen einzufangen. Schnell war die anfängliche Erstarrung überwunden und Draco küsste zurück.   
Nie hätte er von dem schüchternen Harry erwartet, dass er den ersten Schritt tun würde, doch nun, da er es getan hatte, war er froh darüber.   
Er hatte die ganze Zeit schon das Bedürfnis, die weichen Lippen des Gryffindors zu berühren, doch getraut hatte er sich nicht, aus Angst Harry damit zu verschrecken.

Schnell ließ er sich auf den Kuss vollständig ein und übernahm langsam die Führung. Seine Zunge strich behutsam über die weichen Kusspolster Harrys und verlangte dort bettelnd nach Einlass.   
Harrys Verstand hatte sich endgültig verabschiedet und seinen Instinkten die Verantwortung überlassen. Verlangend kam er Draco entgegen und öffnete seine Lippen einen Spalt breit um ihn einzulassen.   
Die samtene Zunge des Blonden schnellte vor und drang in das fremde Gebiet ein, um es ausgiebig zu erforschen und seinen Gegenpart zum Kampf zu fordern.   
Ein Zittern durchlief ihre Körper, als sich ihre Zungen endlich berührten. Harrys Hand verhakte sich in den Haaren des Slytherins, während dieser seine Hände über den begehrenswerten Körper gleiten ließ.

Ein Klopfen ließ beide erschrocken auseinander fahren. Dann streckte Professor Snape seinen Kopf in ihr Zimmer, oder besser: er durchschritt majestätisch und furchteinflößend die Tür.   
“Guten Abend die Herrschaften.”  
“Können wir ihnen helfen Professor?”, fragte Draco nicht unhöflich nach, denn Snape hätte ja niemals ahnen können, bei was er sie gerade unterbrochen hatte.  
“Sicher, darum bin ich hier. Es gibt da nämlich ein gewisses Portrait, welches sich so eben bei mir wegen eines Schülers beschwert hat. Es sagte, es würde bedroht werden. Also hatte ich die Verpflichtung dieser Sache nachzugehen. Haben sie mir bezüglich dessen vielleicht irgend etwas zu sagen?”

Ungewöhnlicher Weise, konnte Harry nicht einen Funken Wut oder Entrüstung aus seinen Worten heraushören. Eher trieften sie von einer gewissen Genervtheit, als hätte er gerade etwas besseres zu tun, was wahrscheinlich auch der Fall war.  
Ohne zu zögern erklärte Draco den Sachverhalt und zum Wiederholten Male an diesem Tag überraschte Snape Harry, indem er ihnen zustimmte, was das Tanzverbot anging.   
Allerdings erklärte er auch im gleichen Atemzug, dass er gegen die Entscheidung des unzumutbaren Tanzlehrers wahrscheinlich wenig ausrichten konnte. 

Mit einer eindeutigen Aufforderung verließ er das Zimmer wieder, denn- ob er nun verstehen konnte, warum sich Harry hier unten aufhielt, oder nicht- das Portrait hatte leider Recht mit seiner Behauptung, das Gryffindors der Zutritt in die Slytherinräume nun mal nicht gestattet war.

Da Beide auf eine weitere Konfrontation verzichten konnten, folgten sie der Anweisung und verließen Dracos Zimmer und den Gemeinschaftsraum. Das nervige Bild, welches ihnen noch nachwetterte, ignorierten sie komplett. 

Zu Beginn noch etwas befangen liefen sie nebeneinander her, bis sich dieses mal Draco überwand und Harry näher zu sich zog.   
Dieser nahm das mit einem glücklichen Seufzen hin und schmiegte sich mit weiterhin geschlossenen Augen an die Schulter Dracos. Da alle anderen Schüler in der Großen Halle waren, kamen sie unbemerkt zu selbiger.   
Bevor sie jedoch eintraten, nahmen sie unabgesprochen etwas mehr Abstand ein.

Drinnen war der Unterricht noch in vollem Gange, sodass niemand sie bemerkte. Leise setzten sie sich an den Rand der Tanzfläche.   
Die Ersten, die auf sie aufmerksam wurden, waren ihre Freunde. Nach einem kurzen Blick, konnten sie endlich beruhigt dem Unterricht folgen, denn zuvor waren sie einfach zu aufgewühlt gewesen.   
Draco rastete äußerst selten aus und dieser Lehrer hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, ihn richtig zur Weißglut zu bringen.

Geschafft vom Tag lehnte sich Harry einfach an die Wand hinter ihm, versuchte das nervige Geschrei der Lehrer auszublenden, lauschte der Musik und begann vor sich hin zu dösen.  
Es war schließlich schon verdammt viel heute passiert. Er hatte den heißen Trank abbekommen, war erblindet, hatte Dracos Dasein als Dunkelveela enttarnt, wurde von Jennings fertig gemacht, von Draco verteidigt und in die Slytherinräume verschleppt, hatte Draco geküsst und zu guter Letzt hatte ihm Snape sogar in einem Sachverhalt zugestimmt!!!

Das musste man erst einmal verarbeiten.

Er erwachte aus seinem dösigen Zustand, als Draco leicht an seiner Schulter rüttelte.  
“Der Unterricht ist vorbei. Wir mussten in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume und Schlafsäle zurück.” Etwas schwerfällig erhob er sich schweigend. Der Großteil der Schüler schien bereits weg zu sein.  
“Wir bringen dich noch in zum Gryffindorturm.”, meinte nun auch Pansy und schritt begleitet von Blaise voran.

Unbeschadet und ohne Schwierigkeiten erreichten sie ihren Zielort.   
Dort sollten für Harry die Probleme jedoch erst beginnen, denn von nun an, war er auf sich allein gestellt.   
Glücklicher Weise besaß er dieses Jahr wenigstens ein Einzelzimmer, dass ihm der Direktor zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Der Hauptgrund hierfür wird wohl die Weigerung sämtlicher Gryffindorschüler gewesen sein, mit ihm in einem Zimmer zu schlafen.

Etwas sorgenvoll verabschiedeten ihn also die Slytherins unter den Misstrauischen Blicken der Fetten Dame, die ungeduldig auf das Passwort wartete.  
Als seine Freunde bereits nicht mehr zu sehen waren, nannte er selbiges und das Portrait schwang auf. Langsam tastete er sich voran und war froh, als er spürte, dass sich im Gemeinschaftsraum, außer ein paar jüngeren Schülern, niemand mehr rumtrieb.

Sorgsam und auf jeden Schritt bedacht, durchquerte er den Raum und war bereits erleichtert an der Treppe angelangt, als doch noch etwas hinderliches geschah.   
Jemand kam auf ihn zu.   
Erschwerend stellte sich noch heraus, dass es sich bei besagter Person um Jim Menners- das scheinbar neue Oberhaupt der Gryffindors- handelte. 

Harry hatte von Anfang an den berechtigten Verdacht, dass nur er die Schuld an dem explodierten Zaubertrank tragen konnte. Beweisen konnte er das jedoch nicht…   
“Na Potter! Schade, dass nichts schlimmeres passiert ist. Schließlich hätte alles mögliche passieren können. Sehr nobel von dir, diese kleine Malfoyschlampe zu beschützen. Nicht dass sie es verdient hätte…”   
Zustimmendes Gelächter erklang hinter ihm.

Harry versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen und tief durchzuatmen.  
“Lass Draco da raus. Ich denke du hast ein Problem mit mir! Etwa zu feige dich direkt mit mir anzulegen?”, provozierte er ihn weiter. Er wusste, dass er sich auf gefährlichem Terrain befand, doch noch weniger wollte er, dass Draco oder seine neuen Freunde wieder in die Schusslinie gerieten.

“Warum sollte ich denn bitte Angst vor einer blinden Ratte haben?”, kam es übermütig zurück. Gleichzeitig holte er mit seiner Faust aus und ließ sie auf Harry niederschnellen.  
Der Schwarzhaarige, der sich inzwischen wieder völlig auf seine Instinkte verließ, spürte den Luftzug bevor die geballte Hand ihn erreichen konnte. Seine blitzartigen Reflexe taten den Rest.   
Er hatte seinen Arm erhoben und fing die Faust mit Leichtigkeit ab. 

“Na das nenne ich Mut. Versucht auf einen Blinden einzuschlagen…”, murmelte Harry wütend und reichlich enttäuscht vor sich hin. Seine Hand griff nach dem gerade abgefangenen Arm und zog ihn mit einem Ruck an sich vorbei. Menners stolperte dadurch die Stufen hinab, konnte sich aber auf den Beinen halten.

“Ich würde jetzt gern in mein Zimmer gehen.”, stellte er in unnachgiebigem Tonfall fest und schritt auf die wartende Menge am oberen Treppenende zu. Die Schüler wichen schnell zurück und Harry konnte ohne weitere Unterbrechung zu seinem Zimmer durchdringen.   
Stumm nahm er den Verschlusszauber von seiner Tür und schritt in seinen Raum. Kaum hatte er seine Türe geschlossen murmelte er einen neuen Spruch, der sein Zimmer für die Anderen unbetretbar machte und setzte einen Stillezauber drauf, ehe er sich gegen das kalte Holz lehnte, seine Maske fallen ließ und langsam, schluchzend zu Boden glitt.

Der Beginn der Ferien war für Harry ein auf und ab der Gefühle. War er mit Draco und seinen Freunden zusammen, fühlte er sich wundervoll, verstanden und glücklich. Doch kaum war er am Abend im Gryffindorturm, kehrte seine Unsicherheit und Hilflosigkeit mit aller Macht zurück.   
Alles, was er tun konnte, war, seine Maske aufzusetzen, sich seinen Instinkten zu überlassen und wenn möglich, einfach die hämischen Kommentare zu ignorieren.   
Sein einziger Trost war wohl, dass weder Ron noch Hermine sich direkt den restlichen Gryffindors anschlossen. 

Doch viel zu oft weinte er sich einsam in den Schlaf.

So kam Weihnachten.   
Überraschend luden ihn Draco, Milli, Pansy, Theo und Blaise, mit Snapes ausdrücklicher Erlaubnis zu sich nach Slytherin ein und es wurde das schönste Weihnachtsfest, an das sich Harry überhaupt erinnern konnte.

Auch die darauf folgende Woche verging ähnlich wie die Erste.   
Ab und an, schoben die Slytherins und Harry heimliche Tanzstunden in leerstehenden Klassenräumen ein und verbrachten so ein paar wirklich sehr schöne, spaßige, aber auch lehrreiche Stunden.   
Harry und Draco hatten, wie schon vermutet, nicht die geringsten Probleme und die Vorfreude wuchs immer weiter an.

Den 30.12. bekamen die volljährigen Schüler dann die Erlaubnis die Schule verlassen zu dürfen, um sich ansprechende Kleidung für den Ball zu besorgen.   
Während die Jüngeren sich ihre Festumhänge schicken lassen mussten und die meisten der älteren nach Hogsmead gingen um sich einzukleiden, verschlug es fünf Slytherins und einen Gryffindor in die Winkelgasse.

Dort schleifte Draco sie von Geschäft zu Geschäft und ließ die Verkäufer tanzen. Jeder kannte hier den jungen Malfoyspross und wusste, welche Art von Kleidung er verlangte.   
Auch die anderen waren scheinbar wohlbekannte, als auch gern gesehene Kunden. 

Harry staunte nicht schlecht über die riesige Auswahl an feinsten Stoffen und befühlte sie einen nach dem anderen. Er fand es nur unglaublich schade, dass er die fertigen Kleidungsstücke nicht sehen konnte.  
Zwar versuchten seine Freunde ihm die Sachen zu beschreiben, doch wie man sich denken kann, ist das nicht einmal annähernd mit wirklichem Sehen zu vergleichen. 

Nach und nach wurden sie fündig und einige ‘Ohhs’ und ‘Ahhs’ der Verkäufer und anderer Kunden machten Harry noch viel hibbeliger. Er spürte, wie sich einige unbekannte Personen förmlich von Draco angezogen fühlten, als dieser verschiedene Sachen anprobierte.   
Um es vorsichtig auszudrücken: Es gefiel ihm nicht…   
Nein, das traf es nicht einmal annähernd: Er hasste es… 

Alles was er wollte, war, dass diese niederen Menschen verschwanden und seinen Draco in Ruhe ließen.   
Eine nervige Schar Weiber wurde etwas zu aufdringlich und näherte sich Draco auf etwa zwei Meter. Ein Fehler, wie sich schnell herausstellte, denn kurz darauf wurden sie plötzlich von einem kräftigen Windstoß erfasst, durch den sie knapp bis vor die Ladentüre flogen.

Sie wetterten natürlich drüber, stellten Verschwörungstheorien auf und zogen schließlich beleidigt wieder ab.   
Natürlich wussten die Hogwartsschüler ziemlich genau, wer für diesen Zwischenfall verantwortlich war, doch bis auf ein leichtes Grinsen, konnten sie ihre Reaktion gut verbergen.

Schließlich hatten alle Slytherins ihr Outfit komplett. Nun konzentrierten sich alle mit einem mal auf Harry, der es schon ein wenig mit der Angst zu tun bekam. Er spürte überdeutlich Dracos Blick auf sich liegen, was effektiv dafür sorgte, dass sein Gesicht einem Feuermelder ernste Konkurrenz machte.

“Moment…”, sprach Draco aus und verschwand zwischen den ganzen Bergen bestehend aus den verschiedensten Sachen.   
Alle anderen beäugten ihn fragend, ließen ihn aber machen. Schließlich hatte der Blonde einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack, was Klamotten anging.   
Ganze 7 Minuten, 23 Sekunden und 12 Hundertstel stand Harry einfach so bewegungslos in der Gegend rum, bis ihm Draco schließlich eine Auswahl an Sachen in die Hand drückte und ihn in die große Kabine schob.

Fünf weitere Minuten dauerte es, bis Harry alle Sachen an hatte. Ehe er jedoch raus kommen konnte, hielt Draco ihn auf.   
Als sich die anderen lautstark darüber beschwerten, lachte der Blonde jedoch nur. “Es wird eine Überraschung…”, und steckte seinen Kopf in die Kabine.

Sekundenlang hörte man nichts, bis ein ängstliches “Und, wie sehe ich nun aus…?” hinter dem Vorhang ertönte.   
Alles, was Harry daraufhin hören konnte, war das verschieben den Vorhangs und das Nächste, was er fühlte, waren weiche Lippen, die sich auf seine legten und ihn in einen zärtlichen Kuss zogen. Sein überraschtes Keuchen ging im Taumel der Gefühle unter.   
Es war bereits eine Weile her, seit sie sich das letzte mal geküsst hatten, schließlich wollten sie sich noch nicht jetzt schon verraten. Das Ganze sollte schon ein gekonnter Auftritt werden.

All zu schnell brach Draco jedoch den Kuss wieder ab, da das Gemeckere ihrer Freunde einfach überhand nahm. “Du siehst einfach wunderschön aus Harry. Ich habe fürchte ich keine Worte, um das anders zu beschreiben. Ich schätze du wirst allen morgen die Show stehlen.”, raunte er leise in Harrys Ohr, dem dabei eine eisige Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief.  
Schnell trat Draco, mit einem überdimensionalen Grinsen im Gesicht, wieder aus der Umkleide, hüllte sich aber, was die vielen Fragen seiner Freunde betraf, in Schweigen.

Rasch hatte sich Harry seiner Sachen wieder entledigt und sie Draco rausgereicht. Dieser schritt, ohne die beleidigten Gesichter seiner Freunde zu betrachten zur Kasse und bezahlte schnell die letzten Sachen, ehe sie in einem Beutel verschwanden.

Zuletzt wurden nur noch neue Schuhe gekauft. Warum sollte man sich nicht mal was gönnen, wenn man das Geld dazu hatte. Natürlich achteten die vier Freunde besonders darauf, was Harry nun für Schuhe bekommen würde, wurden aber wieder enttäuscht, als er nur ein Paar wunderschön gearbeitete schwarze Schuhe bekam.

Schließlich war es schon spät, als sie endlich die Schule wieder betraten.   
Geschafft fielen sie in ihre Betten und schliefen fast sofort ein.

Endlich war es soweit.   
Heute würde das Versteckspiel hoffentlich ein Ende haben, waren Harrys Gedanken, als er sich am nächste Morgen für das Frühstück anzog.  
Die Gryffindors, die zu dieser frühen Stunde schon auf den Beinen waren, sahen heute glücklicher Weise davon ab ihn aufzuziehen oder runter zumachen. Scheinbar waren sie selbst viel zu aufgeregt, was den heutigen Abend betraf.

Wie jeden Morgen wurde er bereits vor dem Portrait erwartet.  
“Guten Morgen, Harry. Die anderen sind schon zum Frühstück vorgegangen. Sie schienen ziemlich ausgehungert und wenn man bedenkt, dass wir das Abendbrot gestern ausgelassen haben, ist das auch kein Wunder.”, grinste Draco fröhlich vor sich hin und griff, wie bereits selbstverständlich nach Harrys Arm.

“Morgen.”, meinte nun auch der Gryffindor. “Eigentlich ist das ganz gut so, denn dann können wir unseren Auftritt heute Abend ein wenig planen…”  
“Richtig. Es muss schließlich alles perfekt sein!”  
“Also komme ich nach dem Mittagessen mit dir- versteckt unter dem Tarnumhang- nach Slytherin in dein Zimmer und dort machen wir uns erst einmal fertig.”, begann er, trotz der Zeit, die sie noch hatten, nervös zu werden.  
“Wir bekommen das schon alles hin. Keine Angst Harry.”, beruhigte Draco den Schwarzhaarigen. 

Und so liefen sie redend weiter zum Frühstück.   
Dort vor ihren Freunden schwiegen sie sich aus, was die Planung für den Abend betraf, bis die die beiden Pärchen schließlich nachgaben.  
Der Vormittag verging schneller als gedacht und noch ehe es sich Pansy, Milli, Blaise und Theo versahen, waren Draco und Harry nach dem Mittagessen auch schon verschwunden und nicht wieder aufzufinden.

Die Uhr tickte erbarmungslos weiter und das gesamte Schloss befand sich im Ausnahmezustand.   
Gegen achtzehn Uhr trafen sämtliche Eltern, Verwandte und Bekannte im Schloss ein. Sie wurden von den Lehrern in die festlich dekorierte große Halle geleitet. Auch einige hochrangige Persönlichkeiten der Zauberwelt hatten sich angekündigt, um diesem freudigen Ereignis beizuwohnen.

Neunzehn Uhr begannen dann auch die herausgeputzten Schüler die Halle zu betreten und staunten nicht schlecht. Ihr ursprünglich alltäglicher Platz zum Essen, hatte sich extrem verwandelt. 

Scheinbar hatte man die so schon bereits riesige Halle noch ein wenig vergrößert, da die erwarteten Menschenmassen den gewöhnlichen Rahmen wohl ziemlich sprengten. Die langen Haustisch waren verschwunden und nur am Rand befand sich noch eine lange Tischreihe, auf welcher das Buffet aufgebaut war.   
Das Eindrucksvollste war aber die große, runde Tanzfläche zentral in der Halle. Die Lehrerschaft hatte hier ein wahres Meiserstück geschaffen. Der unebene Steinboden war verschwunden und hatte einer spiegelnden Eisfläche Platz machen müssen. Der Anti-Rutsch-Zauber, der auf ihr lag, sorgte für ausreichende Standfestigkeit, wenn sie benötigt werden würde. 

Des weiteren hatte man im Bereich um die Tanzfläche, einzelne Runde Tische, mit weißen Tischdecken und unterschiedlicher Platzanzahl, aufgebaut. Von Oben betrachtet, würden diese Tische wahrscheinlich Schneeflocken ähneln.   
Der ebenfalls weiße Überzug der Stühle, die kristallklaren Gläser und das feine silberne Besteck betonten die winterliche Atmosphäre noch weiter. Einige wohl verteilte, rot-grüne Weihnachtssterne lockerten alles etwas auf.

An den Vorsprüngen der Wände hingen unterschiedlich lange Eiszapfen, in denen sich das Licht brach und sie zum glitzern brachte. An den Halterungen der Fackeln waren dunkelgrüne Mistelzweige angebracht.  
Alles in allem. Es wirkte merkwürdig unwirklich, zauberhaft, einfach magisch…

Die meisten Schüler waren bereits eingetroffen und auch sämtliche Eltern sowie andere eingeladene Persönlichkeiten waren schon anwesend, als sich abermals die Flügeltüren öffneten.   
Herein traten zwei Pärchen, Pansy mit Blaise und Theo mit Millisent. Sie hatten es aufgegeben, an die verschlossene Tür von Dracos Zimmer zu hämmern und beschlossen schon einmal vor zu gehen. 

Als sie eintraten herrschte für einen kurzen Moment Stille bei jenen, die die Neuankömmlinge bemerkten.   
Man war sich ja bewusst, dass die Slytherins ein besonderes Talent und auch das nötige Kleingeld für besondere Sachen hatten. Doch was sie zu sehen bekamen, schien doch alle für einen Moment atemlos zu machen.

Sowohl Blaise, als auch Theo trugen eine einfache Schwarze Anzughose, die sich geschmeidig an die gut gebauten Körper schmiegte. Blaise trug dazu ein tiefdunkelblaues Hemd und einen Umhang welcher einer schwarze Innenseite besaß, während sich auf der Außenseite das Mitternachtsblau wieder fand.   
Theo hatte sich hingegen für ein dunkles Blutrot entschieden. Auch sein Hemd und die Außenseite seines Umhangs wiesen diese Farbe auf.   
Verziert wurde ihre Garderobe durch verschiedene kleine silberne Ornamente auf den Hemden, und einer formschönen Umrandung der Umhänge und deren Kragen.  
Ihre Haare hatten sie gebändigt und ordentlich zurecht gemacht.

Ihre Begleiterinnen hatten sich ihnen genau angepasst.   
Ihre Kleider besaßen die selben, außergewöhnlichen Farben und bestanden ebenfalls aus den feinsten Stoffen. 

Pansys Kleid war lang und elegant. Es schmiegte sich eng an ihre perfekte Figur, betonte die Schmale Taille und fiel dann etwas weiter und leicht ausgestellt um ihre langen Beine, sodass sie ihre Schleppe mit der freien Hand trug, um nicht auf den teuren Stoff zu treten.   
Bei jedem Schritt schillerte die feine Seide in dem tiefen Blau der Nacht und wechselte je nach Lichteinfall zu schwarz. Ihr Oberteil wurde ebenfalls durch die gleichen silbernen Ornamente, die auch schon Blaise aus trug, verziert.

Millis Kleid war ebenfalls perfekt an sie angepasst und war dem ihrer Freundin sehr ähnlich. Sie hatte sich nur für weniger Schleppe und stattdessen für einen leichten Tüllschal entschieden, der wunderbar ihre etwas lockerere Art betonte.   
Auch sie trug Theos Ornamente auf ihrem Oberteil. 

Die Haare der beiden Mädchen waren aufwendig hochgesteckt, und einige silberne Spangen setzten gekonnt Akzente.   
Ein weiterer Blickpunkt war die etwa handtellergroße Stoffblume, in der Farbe des jeweiligen Kleides, welche sich aus Pansys schwarzen und Millis dunkelbraunen Haaren hervorhob.   
Ihr Make-up war nicht überladen, betonte aber ihre Vorzüge und orientierte sich ebenfalls an der Kleiderfarbe.

Gemeinsam sahen sie einfach wunderschön aus.

Dieser Meinung waren auch ihre Eltern, die bereits mit den Malfoys und Severus Snape an einem Tisch saßen.   
Freundlich wurden sie begrüßt und formvollendet für ihr gelungenes Auftreten gelobt. Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy hatten jedoch noch eine weitere Frage, denn schließlich hatte ihr Sohn nicht ein einziges Wort verlauten lassen, wer letztendlich die Ehre hatte, ihn begleiten zu dürfen. 

Die Jugendlichen und auch Severus, der sich die Wahl Dracos nur zu genau vorstellen konnte, grinsten nur verschwörerisch und hüllten sich in Schweigen, was durch ein skeptisches Augenbrauenhochziehen seitens Lucius zur Kenntnis genommen wurde.

Dann wurde es wieder still im Saal und Dumbledores Stimme erklang, durch einen Sonorus verstärkt, über die gesamte Menge hinweg.   
“Ich möchte Sie alle nun gerne im Namen Hogwarts hier in unseren Hallen Willkommen heißen.”, ließ er in übertrieben freundlicher Stimmer verlauten.   
“Wir alle wissen, weshalb wir hier sind, denn ein weiteres Jahr ist vergangen. Ein Jahr voller Höhen und Tiefen. Ein Jahr, welches in die Geschichte eingehen wird, als Jahr des Sieges über den dunklen Lord.   
Wir alle haben dafür gekämpft, wurden verletzt und einige wenige haben diesen Kampf mit ihrem Leben bezahlen müssen. Es gleicht einem Wunder, dass wir nun alle hier zusammen sitzen können…” von Lucius ertönte ein abfälliges Schnauben.   
“… wir haben es wohl unserem Glück zu verdanken, dass alles so glimpflich beendet werden konnte…”

Lucius war fassungslos und wandte sich seinen Tischnachbarn zu.   
“Hat dieser senile, alte Kauz wirklich vor, Mr. Potter völlig totzuschweigen. Von wegen Glück! Wir hatten Glück, dass Mr. Potter da war. Der durfte doch die ganze Drecksarbeit erledigen.”  
Zustimmend nickte der gesamte Tisch zu dieser Aussage.   
Wieder mussten die Wissenden ein zu auffälliges Lächeln unterdrücken. 

Auch Severus war mittlerweile froh, wie sich alles entwickelt hatte.   
Er würde es zwar wahrscheinlich nicht mal unter der schlimmsten Folter zugeben, doch auch er hatte Potter mittlerweile lieb gewonnen. Er war ihm unglaublich dankbar, dass er es geschafft hatte, sie von diesem Monster, welches nicht nur sein Leben zur Hölle machte, zu befreien.   
Außerdem hatte er sich auch mit dem magischen Wesen, welches Potter nun einmal war, abgefunden.   
Er hatte sich sogar noch tiefgreifender damit beschäftigt und beschlossen Harry zu helfen, sollte er seine Hilfe annehmen.

Dumbledore war noch immer in seine Rede vertieft und gerade dabei sich bei sämtlichen, anwesenden Führungspersönlichkeiten einzuschleimen, als die schweren Flügeltüren an diesem Abend ein weiteres Mal aufgerissen wurden.  
Ausnahmslos jeder in der Halle blickte zum Eingang. Was sie sahen, ließ viele überrascht, geschockt oder hingerissen aufkeuchen.

Draco führte Harry mit erhobenem Haupt und glücklich, überlegenem Gesichtsausdruck an den Schaulustigen vorbei auf seine Eltern zu. 

Er trug eine Hose in einem hellen Creme-Ton, die sich an seine langen Beine schmiegte, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan.   
Wanderte der Blick nach oben wurden die Augen sofort von den kunstvollen, teils silbernen, teils smaragdgrünen Verzierungen auf dem schwarzen Hemd eingefangen. Sah man genauer hin erkannte man zwei Schlangen, eine silbern eine smaragdgrün, die sich gegenseitig umschlangen.   
Die Innenseite seines Umhangs besaß den selben Farbton, wie auch schon die Hose, denn ihre kleine Gruppe blieb diesem Muster weiterhin treu. Die Rückseite war wieder schwarz und mit silbernen Rändern stilvoll verziert. In der Mitte des Rückens prangte das riesige Bild einen gewaltigen, smaragdgrün und silbern schimmernden Drachens, welcher verzaubert wurde, sodass er sich frei auf dem Umhang bewegen konnte.

Der gleiche Drache befand sich auch auf Harrys, ebenfalls smaragdgrünen Umhang, nur dass die Schuppen seines Drachens schwarz und silbern schimmerten, wenn er sich bewegte.   
Die Innenseite, wie auch seine Hose waren schwarz und sein Hemd wieder in dem grün, welches Harrys Augen so sehr ähnelte. Entlang der Seiten seines Hosenbeins wanden sich verschiedene, schmale, silberne Ornamente ihren Weg nach oben und auch auf seinem Hemd sah man zwei Schlangen, die einander umschlangen- die eine silbern, die andere schwarz.

Dracos Haare lagen offen und locker um seinen Kopf, während sich einige Haarsträhnen hartnäckig in sein Gesicht verirrten.   
Bei Harry waren da schon die größeren Veränderungen zu verzeichnen. Sie hatten seine Haare verlängert, um sie bändigen zu können. So hingen sie also, schwarz glänzend und glatt bis zur Hüfte, wurden erst im unteren Viertel durch ein Haarband zusammengehalten. Sie ließen ihn zwar etwas femininer wirken, sorgten jedoch auch dafür, ihm eine hoheitsvollere Ausstrahlung zu geben. 

Doch das wirkungsvollste an ihnen war wohl das silbrige Licht, welches die Beiden umgab und eine machtvolle Aura ausstrahlte.   
In einem jedem regte sich eine Art Urinstinkt, der ihnen sagte, dass man sich lieber nicht mit ihnen anlegen sollte, wollte man am Leben bleiben. Ein sanftes, gleichmäßiges Pulsieren hüllte die Anwesenden langsam ein. Wie ein Herzschlag. Man wusste er war da, doch man konnte ihn nur hören, wenn man sich anstrengte und es auch wollte.

Schließlich blieben sie vor Dracos erstaunten Eltern stehen. Draco legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, ehe er das Wort erhob. Er sprach leise, nutzte nicht einmal einen Sonorus und doch erfüllte seine Stimme die ganze Halle.  
“Mutter, Vater, ich freue mich, dass ihr gekommen seid. Darf ich euch meine Begleitung vorstellen?” Er wandte sich seinem Freund zu.   
“Das ist Harry Potter. Harry, das sind meine Eltern.” Auch wenn Harry nervös war, ließ er sich das nicht im geringsten anmerken.   
“Es freut mich sie endlich richtig kennen zu lernen Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy.”, gab er mit einer leichten, vornehmen Verbeugung zurück

Nun tauten auch die Beiden Angesprochenen wieder auf. Wie es die Regel war antwortete das Familienoberhaupt zuerst. “Nenn mich Lucius, Harry. Die Freude ist ganz unsererseits.”  
“Narzissa, Harry. Freut mich auch.” Damit war die offizielle Begrüßung abgeschlossen und es fiel den beiden Jugendlichen schwer ihre Erleichterung darüber zu verbergen, dass alles so gut verlaufen war.

“Nun? Ich denke diese Veranstaltung hier ist ein Ball? Warum tanzt denn noch keiner?”, fragte der Blonde nun nach und sein Vater antwortete: “Ich fürchte der Direktor war noch nicht fertig mit seiner Rede.”  
“Ach wer braucht schon eine Rede. Na dann, werden wir mal den Anfang machen. Harry? Darf ich dich um diesen Tanz bitten?”   
Wieder untermalte er die Tanzaufforderung mit einer perfekten Verbeugung und reichte Harry wieder seinen Arm, als dieser mit einem “Natürlich” zusagte. 

Freudig über das gesamte Gesicht lächelnd, führte der stolze Slytherin seinen Partner durch die, langsam wieder auftauenden Menschenmassen auf die Tanzfläche. Nach einer kurzen Bewunderung betrat er ohne zu zögern die Eisfläche.   
“Tja, ich denke, da fehlt uns nur noch Musik…”, stellte Draco noch fest, während sich auch in Harry das Glück widerspiegelte. Der Schwarzhaarige wedelte kurz mit seiner Hand und es erklangen leise Töne eines, ihnen, aus ihren eigenen Übungsstunden bekannten Liedes.

Zärtlich zog der Blonde Harry zu sich heran und alles um sie herum verschwand langsam, als sich Draco im Takt der Musik begann zu bewegen und langsam die gelernten Schritte einleitete.   
Er brauchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, es geschah einfach. seine Füße bewegten sich, ohne dass es Anweisungen dazu brauchte und Harry folgte. Er schloss seine blinden Augen und ließ seine anderen Sinne für ihn sehen.   
Er vertiefte sich in der Musik, verschmolz mit ihr, wurde eins. Lehnte sich mehr gegen Draco, welcher diese Einladung gerne annahm und den Abstand zwischen ihnen weiter verringerte. 

Seine Hände wanderten langsam über den geliebten Körper vor ihm und seine Augen streichelten Behutsam das engelsgleiche Antlitz Harrys. Er könnte sich in ihm verlieren, jedes Mal, wenn er ihn ansah.   
Auch Harry versank immer mehr in seinen Gefühlen, während er sich von der zärtlichen Magie seines Gefährten einhüllen ließ. Er schickte seine eigene machtvolle Magie aus, um Draco weiter entgegen zu kommen. Auch dieser wurde nun von einem Schwall der ursprünglichsten Magie eingehüllt und konnte ein Keuchen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Sie bemerkten nicht, wie die Mensch um sie herum immer mehr zu sich kamen, doch sich von dem faszinierenden Anblick der sich ihnen bot nicht lösen konnten. Diese zwei, so verschieden, und doch so ähnlichen Wesen gingen eine Verbindung miteinander ein, auf einer Ebene, die sie nicht kannten… nicht begriffen… nicht begreifen konnten, selbst wenn sie es wollten.   
Sie sahen die Magie die sich um beide legte, wie ein schützender Mantel aus reiner Energie. 

Silberne Nebel um wehte das tanzende Paar, umkreiste sie, bis dann ein dunkler, grünlich schimmernder hinzukam. Ursprünglich, machtvoll, zerstörerisch und doch gebändigt.   
Langsam vermischten sich die Nebel, wurden Eins. Die Bewegungen der Aura wurden stärker, geordneter und langsam verdichtete sich die furchterregende Präsens, sendete ein sanftes Strahlen aus.

Die tanzenden bemerkten nicht, wie sie den spiegelnden Boden verließen und allein von der Magie getragen, in die Luft gehoben wurde. Sie sahen nur noch sich, sie spürten nur noch sich, ihr Atem glich sich langsam einander an. Ihre Herzen schlugen im gleichen Takt und schickten ein Pulsieren in den Raum.

Dracos Haare verlängerten sich, wie sich auch seine Aura verstärkte. Unerwartet sprossen strahlend weiße Flügel aus seinem Rücken. Einzelne Federn segelten langsam zu Boden und ließen, wo sie aufkamen einen leichten Funkenregen aufleuchten.   
Langsam hielt Draco im Tanzen inne und seine Hand wanderte unter Harrys Kinn, hoben es ein wenig an. Sanft zog er die geliebten Lippen in einen innigen Kuss, der schnell seine Erwiderung fand. Harry öffnete seine Lippen und hieß die Zunge Dracos mit Freuden willkommen. Zärtlich umspielten sie sich, kämpften einen Kampf, den niemand gewinnen konnte, niemand gewinnen wollte…

Mit ganzer Kraft, ließ Draco seine Magie ungebremst in Harry fließen. Warum, konnte er im Nach hinein nicht mehr sagen.   
Harry traf es fast wie ein Schlag, doch dann hieß er die fremde Kraft, getränkt in Liebe, willkommen.  
Auch aus seinem Rücken sprossen Flügel. Keine weißen, keine Federn… Drachenartige, lederne, schwarze Flügel, welche sich weit aufspannten. Auf seinem Gesicht begann sich einseitig eine leichte Maserung abzuzeichnen, wie die Schuppen einer Schlange. Leicht begannen sie zu grünlich-silbern zu schillern, je nachdem, wie das Licht auf sie fiel.

Langsam, einem unbestimmten Gefühl folgend, begann er seine Augen wieder zu öffnen. Zu Beginn sah er nichts außer Weiß, doch nach und nach kehrten Farben in sein Bild zurück und Konturen begannen sich zu bilden.   
Draco unterbrach den Kuss und blickte in Harrys geöffnete smaragdgrüne Augen.   
“Du bist wunderschön, Draco.”, war alle, was Harry in seiner Faszination gefangen noch raus bringen konnte. Auch in dem Gesicht des Dunkelveela spiegelte sich diese Faszination wieder. 

Er strich eine verirrte Strähne aus Harrys Gesicht und zog ihn gleich wieder in einen liebevollen Kuss. Die geballte Magie um sie herum begann zu flimmern, verdichtete sich weiter, wurde greller, begann weiter zu leuchten, strahlte in die gesamte Halle. Dann begann sie langsam in die beiden Körper einzudringen und wurde bereitwillig aufgenommen.  
Nach und nach begannen die Flügel zu verblassen, so wie auch das Licht verblasste, als die Magie in den beiden magischen Wesen verschwand.

Nach den Naturgesetzen sollte es nicht möglich sein, doch ihre Magie hatte sich, obwohl sie untereinander geteilt wurde, vervielfacht.  
Unbemerkt von ihnen selbst berührten ihre Füße wieder den Boden.   
Ein neues Lied begann zu laufen und Draco setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, seine silbrig glänzenden Augen völlig auf die smaragdgrünen seines Gefährten fixiert. Noch immer nahmen sie nichts um sich herum war.

So bemerkten sie auch nicht das glücklichen Lächeln, welches sie von ihren Freunden zugeworfen bekamen. Blaise und Pansy hatten letztendlich ihre Wette gewonnen.

Sie wussten nicht mehr, wie lange sie nun getanzt hatten, bemerkten nur, wie ihnen nach einiger Zeit ihre Freunde, wie auch ihre Eltern auf die Tanzfläche folgten. Was die anderen Menschen um sie herum betraf, konnte sie nichts weniger interessieren, als ihre Reaktion auf das soeben geschehene.  
Sie waren einen Bund eingegangen. Einen tief greifenden Seelenbund, der für die Ewigkeit bestimmt war. Ihre Magie hatte sich vermischt, ihre Gefühle, ihre Gedanken, ihr Leben, waren aneinander gebunden.

Wie sie es anstellten, sich wieder voneinander zu lösen und das Eisfläche zu verlassen, konnten sie im Nachhinein nicht mehr erklären.  
Ihre Freunde und Eltern folgten ihnen.

Lange redeten sie an diesem Abend über die Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart und die Zukunft, die nun auf sie zukommen würde. Harry hatte es sich auf Dracos Schoß bequem gemacht und schmiegte sich an die warme Brust seinen Gefährten. Dracos Hände strichen unbewusst und weich über den Rücken des Gryffindors, während er immer wieder kleine Küsse im Gesicht Harrys verteilte.   
Es war wie ein Zwang… ein Zwang nach Nähe… ein Zwang, den sie nur zu gerne in Kauf nahmen und dem sie zu leicht nachgaben…

Dann kam Mitternacht. Es zog alle unaufhaltsam nach draußen vor die Tore des eindrucksvollen Schlosses.  
Draco zog Harry wieder fest zu sich hielt seine Hände in den Seinen.

Der Countdown begann…

10...  
“Wir haben uns gebunden Harry…”

9...  
“Ich weiß…”

8...  
“Bereust du es?”

7...  
“Warum sollte ich… du?

6...  
“Nein.”

5...  
“Bist du glücklich?”

4...  
“Ich liebe dich, Harry.”

3...  
“Ich liebe dich auch, Draco…”

2...  
“Für immer.”

1...  
“Bis in die Ewigkeit…”

“Ja…”


End file.
